Duelo matrimonial sobre hielo
by Eirin Stiva
Summary: "Eres muy talentoso al bailar pop usando ropa de cuero, pero debes admitir que yo soy mejor jugando hockey" En la final del Mundial de Hockey sobre hielo, los esposos nórdicos deberán combatir otra vez en la cancha luego de Eurovisión. -SueciaxFinlandia-


Hej! otra vez me presento con un oneshot inspirado en algunos devianARTs que encontré hoy, en especial uno de Humon (creadora de Scandinavian and the World) en donde sale su personaje Finland montando al "special lion" de su escudo con un palo de hockey y mirando hacia el horizonte, simplemente awesome. Si leyeron "I will be popular", mi último songfic entenderán algunas cosas de este fic, pero no es estrictamente necesario.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia, Finlandia, Suecia, la canción Masquerade, la selección de hockey sobre hielo de Finlandia y la de Suecia... eBay y Eric Saade no me pertenecen, aunque sería feliz si me regalan a Eric para mi cumpleaños (?). No obtengo dinero de esto, pero sí fama en FF. Viktor sí es de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Duelo matrimonial sobre hielo.<strong>_

_Basado en la final del Campeonato Mundial de Hockey sobre hielo, saliendo campeón la selección de Finlandia._

Eslovaquia, específicamente Bratislava, lugar donde se realizaría la final del Campeonato Mundial de Hockey 2011.

—¡Venganzaaaaa!— Tino gritaba como alma poseída antes de entrar al partido. Y sólo lo decía por lo ocurrido días atrás en Eurovisión, cuando Finlandia quedó muy abajo en la puntuación de la final, mientras Suecia celebraba de todos modos el tercer lugar de Eric Saade.

—¿Eurovisión?— una fanática que logró entrar a los vestidores lo escuchó y le preguntó sus motivos de la venganza.

—Sí, por Eurovisión—

—Pero esto es hockey sobre hielo, no un concurso de canto—

—No importa, saldré a ganar—

La chica estuvo a punto de insistir en que no había motivos de venganza, pero el finés se notaba demasiado entusiasmado con sus planes maléficos.

Desde los otros camarines, Suecia apagaba su móvil luego de las insistentes llamadas de Dinamarca sólo para decirle que su esposa le ganaría y que le pedía que por favor perdiera porque le hizo una apuesta a su amigo Holanda y no quería perder sus amadas coronas danesas.

Como si fuera tan fácil enfrentar a su esposa en la cancha. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban, pero esta era una final, no el tercer lugar de los Juegos Olímpicos. Luego de acomodarse su indumentaria salió a la cancha con su equipo.

—¡Sve! ¡No te esfuerces mucho!— gritaba desde las tribunas Dinamarca. —¡Vamos Suomi! ¡Tú puedes!— se calló cuando el frío de la bebida de Noruega caía en su cabeza. Él sólo trató de ordenarse el cabello para que al secarse, el azúcar de la gaseosa le mantuviera el peinado en su lugar, como si se tratara de gel o laca.

—Sé que Suecia ganará, el también es bueno jugando hockey— él lo decía no sólo por su talento y habilidad en el campo, si no porque Finlandia le ganó en este mismo campeonato 4 a 1... Quería verlo caer en manos de su esposo. Además, por la "buena relación" que tuvieron alguna vez.

—¡Sverige!— alentaba Nor.

—¡Suomi!— contradecía Den.

—Los dos podrían ganar…— Viktor los acompañaba mientras vigilaba de reojo a Rusia, otro de los que perdió contra su madre. Åland no sabía a quién apoyar porque si bien, él es parte de Finlandia, Suecia es su padre y lo admiraba. Decidió guardar silencio mientras en una mano sostenía la bandera de Tino y en la otra de Berwald.

Y comenzó el partido, y Suecia era derrotado lentamente. A pesar de sus esfuerzo, el duelo avanzaba y poco a poco iba viendo cómo los finlandeses arrasaban con su equipo.

En ese momento dejaban de lado su relación amorosa para transformarse en dos formidables jugadores, y más de una vez se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo por el disco. Aunque no lo aparentara, Tino tiene una gran fuerza física, y con esa misma cualidad logró botar más de una vez a Noruega y empujar lejos a Rusia en la semifinal. A diferencia de Su-san, Fin es más pequeño y ágil, usando esto a su favor en el deporte. Su resistencia física es notable y eso lo hace soportar los golpes.

Berwald contaba con la ventaja de la altura, lo que lo hacía casi inmune a los golpes, no caía tan fácil, además de que sus brazos son fuertes, lo suficiente como para manejar pesadas espadas. Tal vez no era tan ágil, pero a veces le bastaba una mirada para intimidar al oponente, la misma que le traía problemas con los desconocidos y que asustó más de una vez a su esposa.

Ninguno de los dos equipos estaba dispuesto a perder, y luego de algunos minutos llenos de tensión, ocurrió lo que esperaban.

El primer punto fue para el equipo de las tres coronas, y desde las tribunas Berwald escuchó el grito de Noruega mientras la mirada de su esposa lo acosaba amenazadoramente, hasta que se percató del cambio de personalidad en su adorable pareja.

—¡Ahora o nunca!— gritó el finlandés alentando a su equipo.

En la tribuna, el danés se lamentaba sin percatarse de la hermosa sonrisa de Noruega.

—Esto le subirá los ánimos al equipo de Suecia—

—Pero mi madre no se rendirá, ahora es cuando saca a la luz el demonio que lleva dentro— Viktor conocía perfectamente la faceta competitiva y luchadora del finés, con la que fue capaz de derrotar a Rusia en el campo de batalla y en el campo de juego. A la misma que muchas veces Suecia se negaba a enfrentar.

Los finlandeses lograron anotar el primer punto, el segundo… tres ¡cuatro! Dinamarca celebraba desde su asiento, y Åland lo apoyaba. Lentamente la ira y la decepción iba invadiendo el cuerpo de Berwald, y Tino no le ayudaba mucho con sus expresiones de alegría.

—Necesitas mucho para alcanzarme, Su—

—T'no—

—Eres muy talentoso al bailar pop usando ropa de cuero, pero debes admitir que yo soy mejor jugando hockey—

—Y' v'rás…— la competencia sería más intensa que antes, todo por tratar de alcanzarlos.

—¡Sve! ¡Gracias a tí ganaré dinero! ¡Woooooo!— le quitó la bandera finlandesa a Viktor y comenzó a ondearla. Holanda varios puestos atrás estaba tirándose las mechas desesperado. ¡Era demasiado dinero el que estaba en juego! Y Bélgica trataba de calmarlo pero no lo conseguía. Ni siquiera el aura oscura de Rusia y Belarús, que estaba en proceso de expansión lograba relajarlo o asustarlo, Iván sólo deseaba ver a Finlandia vencido y Natasha quería vengarse por la derrota a su amado hermano.

—¡Pappa! ¡Tú pu'des! ¡Alc'nza a mamma!— Imitó al danés y movió la bandera de Suecia enérgicamente.

—¡Usa tu arma secreta, Berwald!— Noruega le hizo recordar la "debilidad" de Fin, o algo que usaría a su favor en el partido. No estaba seguro de si su nueva estrategia de juego funcionaría, pero no perdería nada con intentarlo. Sería algo difícil pero valía la pena probar, por el bien suyo y de su equipo, todo dependía de él. Intentó coquetearle como lo hizo bailando con Eric Saade durante el ensayo; ya había funcionado el Düsseldorf luego de la final de Eurovisión y podría distraerlo un poco. Usaría algunos de sus gestos, su mirada, contacto, lo que sea para debilitar a la máquina de anotar puntos finesa.

—Su-san, no me mires así— Tino se sonrojaba al sentir la intensa mirada del sueco cuando estaba al lado suyo, intentando arrebatarle el disco.

—M' gu'ta v'rte jugar— le dijo algo apenado.

— A mí también, pero esta final la quiero ganar, como la otra vez en Vancouver ¿lo recuerdas?— le pasó el _puck _a un compañero de equipo y éste anotó. 5-1 a favor de Finlandia.

No había resultado. Siguió intentando pero lo único que consiguió fue ver cómo anotaban el sexto y último punto.

Al parecer sus encantos no eran tan irresistibles como creyó en su momento, o simplemente Tino está demasiado entusiasmado en ganar. Hasta que terminó el partido.

Finlandia ganó el campeonato y todos celebraron. Habían pasado muchos años desde su último oro y otra vez vencía al equipo de su pareja. En el público, Viktor y Dinamarca celebraban mientras Holanda se lamentaba por el dinero perdido y Natasha ya preparaba su cuchillo.

—¡Gané Su-san!— Patinó rápidamente hacia el aludido y se abalanzó contra él, colgándose de su cuello y besándolo antes las miradas de los demás jugadores.

—Fin…—

—Felicidades… por llegar a la final, juntos compartimos el liderato.— ¿Por qué debía ser su esposa quien lo derrotara? ¡Por su orgullo vikingo! Siempre caía ante Tino, y por eso lo admiraba, porque era la persona que podía estar a su lado, detrás de él o delante, porque siempre lo sorprendía con sus caricias, sus gestos, su sonrisa, sus ideas alocadas para festivales.

—Fel'cid'des _älsk'gsbl'mma_— rara vez le llamaba así, pero se lo merecía… älskogsblomma o "flor de amor"… no quería discutir con él por los resultados del partido.

—Su-san, ven a celebrar con nosotros, no importa que seas del otro equipo, eres mi esposo, y no te reclamarán por eso—

—P'ro…—

—Tino, déjalo que se vaya a llorar por su derrota— Dinamarca bajó a la cancha mientras contaba el dinero ganado por la apuesta. Más atrás Åland y Noruega venían a felicitarlos.

—Bien hecho Tino, siempre nos sorprendes— el noruego le dió palabras de aliento con su característica expresión.

—¡Gracias! Fue difícil, pero conseguimos dar vuelta el partido— levemente sonrojado y feliz le contestó.

—Pappa… todos sabemos que es complicado derrotar a mamma— Viktor le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su padre tratando de animarlo.

—L' sé…— lo abrazó con calidez y compartieron algunos comentarios sobre el partido. Noruega seguía molesto por la actitud del danés y simplemente echó lo que quedaba de hielo de su vaso en la espalda del ex vikingo, vertiendo los cubitos por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta consiguiendo que él se estremeciera y cayera al hielo luego de tambalearse.

Era hora de celebrar, y curiosamense se juntaron ambos equipos en el mismo lugar, atreviéndose a compartir como buenos competidores y como Fin estaba demasiado prendido luego de su victoria, se le ocurrió competir contra Suecia bebiendo vodka. En el bar, cada uno pidió una botella de vodka de su país, y se sentaron en el centro de la barra, mientras a cada lado de ellos los jugadores de su selección apoyaban. Noruega luego de pensarlo un poco, decidió acompañarlos, y desde una mesa los observaba, a la vez que Dinamarca oficiaba como árbitro de la contienda.

— Damas y caballeros: aquí comienza el duelo del vodka, donde el actual campeón de hockey, ¡Tino!; se enfrentará bebiendo el preciado néctar cristalino al legendario León del Norte: ¡Berwald! — se ubicó a un costado de los competidores y luego le susurró al oído al finlandés —Pss.. Fin, debes ganarle a Sve, le aposté a Holanda que tú terminabas antes—

—No te preocupes Ta-san, el vodka es parte de mi vida— alentó el pequeño.

Luego de cerciorarse de que las dos botellas tuvieran la misma graduación alcohólica y cantidad de licor, Dinamarca dio la partida y juntos tomaron sus botellas y comenzaron a beber.

—¡Vamos Suecia! ¡sé que ganarás!— el holandés compartía mesa con su hermana, el ålandés y el noruego, alentando al sueco porque apostó por él. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver cómo Berwald tomaba ventaja, todo porque a diferencia de su esposa, él no había bebido tanto antes del vodka. Tino casi llegaba a la mitad de la botella cuando la dejó de lado y cayó rendido. A Berwald le bastó con tomar un poco más para declararse vencedor.

—Y el ganador es… ¡Berwald! Aunque yo no quisiera…— Su amigo se levantó del asiento rápidamente para cobrar su pago, mientras el vencedor tomaba en brazos al dormido finlandés y se lo llevaba a su casa. Obviamente Noruega sonrió al ver la expresión del danés y Viktor se sonrojó al ver cómo su padre cargaba al campeón como si se tratara de una novia.

Al día siguiente Berwald dejó dormir al menor hasta que se sintiera mejor luego de la resaca por la juerga nocturna, y decidió prepararle una deliciosa cena para la noche. Mientras dejaba el plato cociéndose, hizo una pausa para usar su laptop.

—¿Qué ves Su-san? ¿Las fotos del partido de ayer?

—Hnn.. Sí, 'so— cerró su computador ocultando la página que revisaba.

—Después me las pasas para tener una copia ¿sí? Por mientras buscaré algún analgésico— Todavía sentía molestias por el alcohol bebido, pero para la hora de la cena ya era menores. Una vez que se encontraba solo, Berwald abrió nuevamente la laptop y continuó navegando por eBay, en donde buscaba un disfraz similar al de Eric Saade en su video Masquerade… tenía planeado darle una sorpresa alguno de estos días…

_Fin_

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? ¿Algún comentario? ¿Una botella de vodka? A pesar que este fic fue completamente improvisado, espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden que cada review es un dólar para el disfraz sexy que busca Suecia. ¡Aportemos a cumplir las fantasías de Finlandia!<p>

Hej då!~_  
><em>


End file.
